Letters to you
by Little Lady Black
Summary: Sobre palavras não ditas, amores inacabados e sonhos não realizados.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer;** Os personagens não me pertencem, mas esta fic sim. Boa leitura.

* * *

><p>A casa dos Black se encontrava em seus dias de glória, Cygnus e Druella Black haviam convidado a toda alta sociedade bruxa para assistir o enlace matrimonial entre sua primogênita Bellatrix Black e Rodolphus Lestrange; um jovem de descendência quase tão pura e nobre quanto à da jovem noiva. Sim, quase, pois duvidavam que houvesse família de ancestralidade tão magicamente pura quanto à dos Black, mas de toda forma era uma união esplendida para ambas as famílias. Incontáveis festas, bailes e banquetes já foram oferecidos naquele local, a cena era sempre a mesma; glamour, pessoas importantes circulando com ares de nobreza, risos, conversas que iam do banal ao trivial e tudo isso regado a bebidas e iguarias da melhor qualidade. A decoração era impecável, cortinas de seda branca pendiam do teto até roçarem suas bainhas no chão, ao lado de cada uma das amplas janelas de vitrais decorados havia uma armação metálica; em prata, eram trabalhadas em delicados arabescos e ostentavam velas que conferiam ao local um ar de pura magia. As rosas vermelhas depositadas em jarros de prata, dispostas estrategicamente pelo amplo salão também decoravam as mesas que mais tarde receberiam seus ilustres convidados. Na parede defronte a lareira fora colocada uma mesa tão finamente decorada quanto o restante da mobília, sobre ela se depositavam duas cascatas; uma de vinho, e a outra de champagne. Era tradição da família Black, oferecer vinho tinto a seus convidados em ocasiões especiais, assim como era a dos Lestrange oferecer a outra bebida. Mas hoje a cena era um tanto diferente, os convidados eram ainda mais selecionados. Se é que isso era possível. E estava formada uma típica festa na <em>Mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black.<em>

O jovem Lestrange preparava-se para adentrar aquele salão, seria a ultima vez que pisaria naquele lugar como um homem solteiro, a aliança de prata que usava daria lugar a uma dourada e depois daquilo seu destino estaria selado para todo o sempre. — Você tomou a decisão correta meu filho, não tenha dúvidas disso. — Samuel Lestrange, o pai, lhe saudava com leves palmadas nas costas, as feições ostentando um sorriso sincero, os olhos transbordando orgulho. — É o melhor para todos nós. — Rodoplhus assentiu positivamente, sendo deixado sozinho logo após receber um abraço do pai. Finalmente podia ler a carta que recebera há algumas horas atrás. Escorou-se na janela, fitando a paisagem, era entardecer, e pelo visto a noite seria estrelada, pensou. Pegou o envelope sem remetente e com surpreendente delicadeza puxou a tira de seda vermelha que lhe envolvia. Abriu o pergaminho com evidente curiosidade, mas hesitou por um momento quando reconheceu a quem pertencia aquela caligrafia fina e desenhada; _era uma carta dela_.

"Sei que já faz um ano que decidimos seguir caminhos diferentes, selamos um acordo silenciosamente mútuo de enterrar e esquecer o que se passou entre nós. Me desculpe por quebrá-lo, mas que seja, preciso lhe dizer algumas coisas, pois _não posso deixar isso me matar_. Aqui está uma carta para você. Saiba que ainda ouço sua voz no escuro, ela acompanha as noites de tempestade que me remetem ao dia em que me prometeu o mundo, ao olhar a lua me recordo de teus olhos, e até mesmo as estrelas são gatilhos para as indecorosas memórias das quais você é o principal personagem. Por mais que tente não consigo me desvencilhar do passado, enquanto o mundo desmorona ao nosso redor tento segurar o meu próprio universo, que como um castelo de cartas ameaça a ruir sob a mais leve brisa; e a brisa é você, são as memórias que a simples menção de seu nome traz. Deveria te pedir perdão pelo passado, caso soubesse jamais teria cruzado seu caminho naquela mal fadada noite. O céu estava estrelado, a lua radiante, aquela estrela cadente levou consigo meu pedido, mas ele não se realizou. Por sua causa odeio o som de violinos, não suporto olhar para girassóis e desejo ver em brasa todo e qualquer cetim verde. A verdade é que preciso de um tempo para esquecer tudo isso, mas não posso guardar o que sinto; _não posso deixar que isto me sufoque_. Sei que deveria lhe odiar, me levantar e te esquecer. Mas ainda assim eu não consigo, a verdade é que nada mais faz sentido. Tudo o que tenho de fazer é continuar, mas ainda preciso de um tempo para concertar isso. Minhas palavras se confundem enquanto a conversa morre, a última estrela deixou o céu e está caindo sobre a terra; e eu sei que se sente da mesma maneira. Sempre que tocar os cabelos dela vai se lembrar dos meus, e ao procurar a luz em seus olhos enxergará a mim. Sempre que sentir o seu perfume o cheiro das camélias irá te perseguir. Faça uma coisa por mim esta noite, quando a primeira gota de chuva cortar os céus lembre-se do que vou lhe pedir, quando nos encontrarmos mais uma vez não me olhe com os olhos de quem amou um dia. Quando a primeira gota de chuva tocar o chão estarei pensando e você. Posso não ter lhe esquecido, mas ao encontrá-lo novamente estaremos em lados opostos do campo de batalha e neste sai eu estarei pronta. E fique sabendo; odeio o som dos violinos, pois me fazem chorar ao recordar a melodia que fizestes para mim. Não suporto girassóis, pois foi deles o buque que me deras ao dizer eu te amo pela primeira vez. Adoraria ver qualquer tira de cetim verde em brasa, mas simplesmente não posso queimá-las, pois simplesmente carrego uma envolta em meu pulso por onde quer que eu vá. Aqui está uma carta para você, e se tiver coragem queime depois de ler. "

_Marlene D. McKinnon._

Sentiu os olhos queimarem, permitindo que apenas uma única lágrima percorresse seu rosto antes de secá-la e recompor-se. Com um riso sem humor algum dobrou a carta guardando-a no interior das vestes; não teria coragem de queimá-la. — Talvez em outra vida. — Deixou o aposento, o relógio acabara de soar a sétima badalada, era à hora de encarar seu destino: dali a poucas horas seria o Sr. Lestrange, o homem casado, comensal dedicado o fiel; um grande general. E nada poderia mudar isso. Esperou que a noiva entrasse em seu campo de visão e não teve surpresa alguma a constatar que Bellatrix estava belíssima. Os cabelos negros em um belo penteado, as curvas de seu corpo perfeitamente realçadas no vestido branco, os olhos escuros e imperscrutáveis. Naquele momento a voz de Marlene atingira seus ouvidos, ela não tinha o brilho nos olhos, aquele azul ciano e magistral. Bellatrix cheirava a rosas, ele pode notar quando estavam próximos, mas ele gostava do cheiro das camélias. E foi com resignação que dissera o definitivo sim, as taças tilintavam em brindes aos noivos, aplausos e desejos de felicitações enchiam o local com seu som, tudo em homenagem a eles. Por um instante Rodolphus sorriu, pensando em como seria a vida dali para frente, sabia que a mulher que estava ao seu lado era com quem dividiria o resto de sua vida. Porém, _a mulher de sua vida_ estava agora em algum lugar fitando o negro céu do qual agora caiam grossas gotas de chuva, contrariando a todas as previsões. — Eu também estou pensando em você. — Sussurrou para si mesmo antes de caminhar pelo salão com sua esposa ao lado, dançariam a sua primeira valsa como marido e mulher. Quando o som dos violinos tocou sentiu um incomodo interior; a partir daquele dia Rodolphus passou a odiar violinos, girassóis e cetim verde. Pois tudo lhe lembrava a ela. Quem sabe em uma outra vida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bom pessoal, essa é minha terceira fic postada. Na verdade Letters to you pode ou não ter continuação. Tive essa idéia numa dessas madrugadas de ócio produtivo. Os capítulos provavelmente não terão relação entre si, por isso não haverá problemas se levar algum tempo para atualizar. Sei que o primeiro shipper foi bem incomum e pode não agradar a todos, mas quem ler poderia deixar reviews? Por caridade? Kkk

Beijokas e até a próxima.

**LLB.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer;** Os personagens não me pertencem, mas esta fic sim. Boa leitura.

**Shipper;** Hestia Jones/Gideon Prewett

* * *

><p>Eternity<p>

_(_ Sobre inverno, verão, tulipas e suas cores _)_

_Para Becca_

Eu era o retrato da relutância e por isso você se tornou o reflexo da persistência. Ambos sabíamos que em mim não faltava sentimento, apenas transbordava o medo. Não um medo bobo e infundado, fora algo que cresceram em mim ao longo dos anos, logo após a morte de meus pais. O excesso de senso de auto preservação, introspectiva de mais, reservada ao ponto de parecer anti-social. Tinha medo de me afeiçoar a alguém e perceber que dali à alguns instantes ela simplesmente poderia não estar mais ali, a guerra era assim, levava a todos sem se importar com quem deixava para trás. Mas então você surgiu, fazendo-se verão em meio a todo aquele inverno. Sempre que vasculho minha mente em busca de lembranças suas posso ver seu sorriso, e é como se naquele instante, neste único e magistral instante você estivesse novamente comigo. Você, que me fez lembrar que apesar de minhas perdas eu estava viva. Lembrou-me que dentro de mim existiam força e coragem muito maiores do que eu vinha aparentando ter durante todo aquele ano. Gownog já tinha tentando me alertar para isso antes, ela sabia que eu me fazia de durona, mas que por dentro estava despedaçada em milhares de caquinhos, mas você, com sua calma e persistência me fez lembrar que a junção de todos esses cacos formava o mosaico de algo bem melhor do que eu me lembrava. Hoje, a lembrança de nossos momentos até me faz sorrir. Você tinha um jeito cômico de conseguir o que queria, aquela mania de sentir coceira na ponta do nariz sempre que carregava os meus livros, até hoje me pergunto se era real ou não passava de uma encenação, uma desculpa para que eu tocasse em você. Seja qual for a resposta, a verdade é que deu certo. O dia em que por acaso nos encontramos na torre de astronomia, fora a primeira vez em que me fizera corar. Minhas bochechas naturalmente vermelhas pareceram ser tomadas em brasa, quando você, com seu sorriso ladino e a expressão mais despreocupada do mundo me perguntou quando nos veríamos novamente. Mas vencendo a vergonha, eu aceitei. As memórias são várias; guerras de neve nos terrenos do castelo, você me observando estudar ou tentando me convencer a andar de hipogrifo por ai. Mas se eu tivesse mesmo que escolher uma lembrança, a favorita, seria a daqueles últimos dias de inverno. O castelo estava praticamente vazio, fim de semana em Hogsmeade, você me convenceu a ficar e lhe fazer companhia. A nevasca da noite anterior deixara os jardins cobertos de branco, o lago congelado nos serviu como pista de patinação. É claro que idéias como estas eram comuns, vindas de você. Porém a parte mais especial desde dia foi o entardecer, sentados debaixo daquela bétula você chamou minha atenção, que estava focada no fraco poente, para si, e ao me deparar com seus olhos castanhos e o rosto risonho você me roubou um beijo, rápido e delicado. E me fitando como criança arteira, frente a minha encabulação conjurou uma tulipa vermelha, depositando um breve beijo sobre a mesma a entregou a mim. — Você sabe o que significam as tulipas vermelhas, Hestia? — Eu gostava do som do meu nome saindo da sua boca, era diferente, eu simplesmente não sabia explicar. Em resposta ao seu questionamento apenas sorri, balançando a cabeça em negativa. — Elas significam o amor eterno. — Você passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos, retirando uma mecha rebelde que teimava em cair sobre meus olhos. — Assim como o nosso. — É claro que senti o rosto em brasa e os olhos marejados, porém você não viu, os olhos cerrados não lhe permitiram tal visão, então em um gesto de incomum desprendimento eu lhe beijei. Depois desse dia eu descobri que tulipas são flores que de certa forma sempre representam o amor em suas múltiplas facetas, e elas passaram a serem minhas flores favoritas. A cada mês você me entregava uma nova tulipa, sempre declarando o nosso amor eterno, você me conquistava a cada segundo; dia a após dia. E eu já não me imaginava sem você. E então veio a guerra, e como esperado você se pôs a frente, recusando-se a deixar a batalha. E eu também estava lá. Não posso dizer que tentei lhe impedir, assim como em você havia em mim um sentimento de que esta guerra nos pertencia, e se não fossemos nós não haveria quem lutar por ela. Mas como em um jogo de xadrez as peças foram caindo, um a um os peões foram sendo descartados, a torre, o bispo e até mesmo os cavalos, que saltavam por cima de seus oponentes na tentativa desesperada de alcançar seus objetivos. Nessa época aprendi que tulipas brancas representavam um pedido de perdão, ou a reivindicação de valores. Não houve perdão de nenhum dos lados, cada qual preso de mais em suas próprias convicções e assim como tantos eu o vi cair. Juntamente com a neve clara que caia em mais um rigoroso inverno as tulipas brancas enfeitavam seu leito final; alguém que lutara até o fim em prol do que acreditava. E é por este motivo que hoje me encontro defronte a sua lápide, ladeada pelos leitos eternos de vários daqueles a quem chamamos de amigos, deposito sobre o mármore negro uma tulipa amarela, carregada de lágrimas e um beijo gentil, no auge de minha tristeza descobri que a mesma significa o amor sem esperanças. Já não há esperanças para nós dois, pelo menos não nesta vida, quem sabe em uma próxima? Acho que gostaria de saber que hoje vivemos um tempo de paz, o ideal pelo qual vivemos e batalhamos finalmente foi alçado. Em homenagem a isto tenho um jarro de tulipas roxas no beiral de minha janela, estas significam a paz. Porém, aquela primeira tulipa vermelha se encontra sobre minha penteadeira. Talvez eu não tenha lhe contado na época, mas a enfeiticei para que não murchasse, e que assim como nosso amor durasse por toda minha vida. Ou como gosto de pensar; pela eternidade.

* * *

><p>Presente para minha querida Rebeca, que se atreveu a dar risadas quando eu disse que tentei exorcizar uma abelha da minha cozinha. u_ú<p>

Espero que goste. *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer;** os personagens não me pertencem, mas esta fic sim. Boa leitura.

**Shipper;** Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black ( A fic se passa enquanto Lucius Malfoy está na cadeia, no quinto/sexto livros. ;) )

* * *

><p>Querida Narcissa;<p>

Eu nem sei bem como começar esta carta, creio que nada do que eu diga vai concertar ou amenizar os fatos que ocorreram única e exclusivamente por minha causa. Dizem que sempre há um lado bom em tudo que nos ocorre nesta vida, que o ser superior que rege este mundo às vezes nos impõe um revés para que nos demos conta de nossos acertos e erros durante a caminhada em nossa vida. Ficar em Azkaban me deu um vasto tempo livre para pensar, cercado por estas paredes escuras tenho apenas a visão do céu noturno, não é tão bonito quanto visto de casa, até mesmo a lua pareceu se esconder esta noite, ou talvez sejam apenas os vultos obscuros dos dementadores que sobrevoam os arredores da fortaleza. Mas isso é só às vezes, na maioria das noites aqui chove sem parar, parece fazer parte de toda a mágica que protege o local. Eles realmente têm o poder de nos fazer reviver as nossas piores lembranças, os dementadores, alimentando-se de nosso desespero. E num destes momentos de recordação volteia nossa primeira briga como casal, quando eu lhe contei que havia me alistado entre os comensais da morte. Você tentou me alertar, disse que era uma sandice, que não era esse o modo certo de assegurar os direitos daqueles que deveriam deter o mundo em suas mãos por direito, mas eu não lhe dei ouvidos. Sei que nunca lhe revelei isso, mas tudo o que fiz foi para receber aprovação. Não que eu realmente não concorde com os ideais desta causa, mas não me importavam os meios se algum dia eu ouvisse Abraxas Malfoy dizer que se orgulhava de mim, que eu finalmente estava fazendo algo pelo bem maior. Você sabe, meu pai sempre foi um homem muito difícil de agradar, por mais dedicado e esforçado que eu fosse parecia que ele sempre esperava um passo, gesto a mais de minha parte, e no dia que lhe apresentei a tatuagem negra ainda em relevo aquela lacuna pareceu se dissipar, finalmente eu fora aceito por inteiro. Um digno Malfoy. E isso me faz repensar certas coisas. Talvez eu também tenha errado um pouco na criação de Draco, sem perceber acabei por em tornar um reflexo de meu pai, sempre os mesmos atos, a mesma cobrança e talvez, a ausência de afeto verbalizado, ou demonstrado. Se algum dia eu sair daqui pretendo retratar tais danos, não quero que esta história se repita, a verdade é que deveria ter lhe dado ouvidos desde o inicio. Deve estar achando estranho, estou falando mais por cartas do que costumei falara vida inteira, talvez ai esteja mais um erro a reparar. Sinto sua falta, minha flor, e é a lembrança do seu sorriso que me faz manter a lucidez dentro deste inferno escuro e frio. Por vezes me recordo de nossos momentos felizes, do quanto fora difícil alcançar seu favor, lhe roubando daquele seu namorado. Não consigo não ter antipatia por ele até hoje. Desde que nos casamos você só tem me dado alegria, tornou-se a esposa perfeita, digna de carregar o sobrenome Malfoy. Talvez eu não tenha sido digno de você, afinal. Já me deu muitas alegrias na vida, mas talvez, a maior delas tenha sido quando me deu a noticia de que eu seria pai, e no nascimento, constatamos se tratar de um menino, o nosso Draco. Naquele momento eu tive certeza de uma coisa, eu poderia ter jurado fidelidade ao Lorde das Trevas, mas a minha fidelidade jamais poderia ser inteiramente dele, pois já era dedicada a um par de olhos azuis e aquela criança que eles fitavam de modo mais do que adorador naquela noite. Porque assim como toda Black, e toda estrela ele nasceu após o por do Sol. Aliás, sei que ele completou anos por estes dias e me sinto culpado por não poder estar presente, ao lado de vocês, Draco já está se tornando um homem e eu mal o vi crescer. A verdade é que não adianta ficar me lamentando, só queria lhe dizer Narcissa, que eu continuo te amando e pedir, por favor, não chore esta noite. Pois eu continuo te amando. A cada dia tenho morrido esperando por você, não tenha medo. Por mil anos eu vou te amar e mais mil, e, por favor; não chore.

* * *

><p><strong>NA;** Cara eu tenho que dizer; interpretar Lucius Malfoy pra mim foi um **mega **desafio.

Entendam, sei que o cara é um verdadeiro iceberg, mas creio que Azkaban amoleça um pouco as pessoas, e como foi dito durante a carta, rola um tempinho para pensar a vida e nas bobeiras que tenha feito. E apesar de Lucius não ser lá flor que se cheire sempre imaginei que com a Narcissa, ou na família como um geral, ele fosse um pouco mais humano.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Se acharem que mereço, rola aquela review? *-*

Até a próxima, kisses.

**LLB.**


End file.
